Chocolate a medianoche
by FiraLili
Summary: Un poco de chocolate para aliviar las tensiones no era malo, lo malo fue encontrar a una persona inesperada, bueno, no podía ser tan malo compartir unos minutos con Draco Malfoy… ¿o sí? —Deja de decir tonterías, Granger, creo que el azúcar ya se te subió a la cabeza.


**Hola, mucho tiempo sin escribir un Dramione, tal vez porque me he enfocado en otro foro más que en el de Harry Potter pero una querida amiga mía me pidió para otro foro un Dramione, así que la complací, pero no esperen una obra de arte, estoy oxidada en cuanto a esta pareja.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC. Faltas de ortografía que no haya visto.**

**Advertencia 2: Basado en un escenario posguerra.**

**Dedicatoria: Helene, por ser una de mis más queridas amigas y un apoyo incondicional en todo.**

**Chocolate a medianoche**

_**Taza de chocolate**_

Hermione bufó al percatarse de la hora, ahora entendía porque desde hace rato no escuchaba el bullicio normal de la sala común, tan centrada había estado en su redacción sobre encantamiento que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Ginny se despidió para ir a dormir, se masajeó sus sienes antes de dejarse caer en el respaldo del sillón, miró a su alrededor, la sala completamente vacía y hasta tétrica, sus ojos mieles se llenaron de melancolía, ahora Harry y Ron no se encontraban con ella, había decidido trabajar a regresar al colegio, algo que en su momento la entristeció pero lo entendió, ambos no estaban para volver a meterse en libros y hacer tareas, Harry como el salvador ya estaba comenzando su preparación como Auror al igual que Ron, ellos –o más bien Harry-, le dijeron que ahora no podía meterse de lleno en los estudios, sus cabezas no iba a centrarse, querían ir por los mortífagos que aún estaban libre, los que amenazaban con la seguridad del mundo mágico, ella entendió pero todavía así no se acostumbraba a no tener a quien regañar, con quien reír y por supuesto con quienes meterse en problemas, porque a pesar de que lo negaría por siempre, le encantaba escabullirse con sus amigos.

—Espero les este yendo muy bien —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Sabía que Harry no tendría problemas con hacerse con un lugar, tenía el talento y la actitud para llegar hasta ser el jefe de la oficina de Aurores, quien le preocupaba era Ron, no porque dudara de su talento sino porque era muy precipitado e infantil, sonrió, en verdad los extrañaba.

—Bueno creo que iré por una taza de chocolate caliente —manifestó mientras se reincorporaba y su espalda crujía deliciosamente—, basta con el estudio.

Hermione Granger ya no era la misma mujer que se desvivía por hacer sus deberes, a pesar de que seguía adorando leer y sumergirse entre las páginas, era más moderada ahora, la guerra le había dejado sus cicatrices y vivencias que no iban a borrarse con facilidad.

Comenzó a guardar todo lo repartido por la mesa en la que estuvo trabajando, enrolló el pergamino con lentitud para que no se dañara –en eso seguía siendo muy dedicada, la limpieza era importante-, al terminar hizo que su bolsa levitara y se dirigiera a su cuarto, le ahorraba tiempo, se encaminó para salir de la sala, atravesó el cuadro mientras escuchaba las quejas de la señora Gorda hasta que vio de quien se trataba.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

—Buenas —respondió—, iré por chocolate, disculpa que te haya despertado.

La señora Gorda le hizo un gesto que daba a entender que no había problema, Hermione le sonrió antes de ponerse en marcha hacia las cocinas, desde que volvió al colegio los retratos y algunos maestros le daban preferencia, cosa que muchas veces no le gustaba, la atención en sí nunca le había gustado pero su tendencia a responder preguntas y luego a involucrarse con Harry Potter jamás le ayudaron, mucho menos ahora que era la mejor amiga del salvador del mundo mágico, pero a veces no se quejaba, no cuando podía ir de un lado al otro si lo necesitaba, a veces la soledad era su mejor aliada cuando los recuerdos le asolaban, recuerdos nada agradables que siempre terminaban por hacerla sentir pequeña y frágil, en esos momentos prefería la soledad, no quería causar preocupación a sus amigos, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus eran buenos amigos pero no vivieron lo que ella, no podía decir que ellos salieron sin heridas, todos salieron lastimados pero lo que el trío tuvo que afrontar fue un nivel diferente, la castaña tenía presente que Harry aún tenía pesadillas sobre Voldemort, que Ron aún no podía salir por las calles sin temor hacer atacado y que ella… no pudiera ver su brazo sin recordar la tortura que sufrió en la mansión Malfoy.

Sacudió su cabeza dejando que sus cabellos ondulados rozaran sus mejillas, necesitaba ese chocolate, era algo que siempre la calmaba y más a finales de noviembre cuando el frío ya era bastante fuerte, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa, apresurando el paso aunque Kreacher ya no estuviera en Hogwarts -puesto que me marchó para servir a Harry en la casa de Sirius que ya era legalmente suya, dio gracias a Merlín que el cuadro de la madre de Sirius ya había sido retirado-, los elfos le tenían mucha estima siempre y cuando no les hablara sobre la libertad, salarios y demás cosas que sólo servían para escandalizarlos, sonrió, el PEDDO aún seguía en curso pero lo dejó un poco guardado para cuando pudiera meterse a ministerio de magia y pudiera modificar un poco las leyes.

Llegó hasta la entrada de la cocina, le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro del frutero para que se revelara la puerta, cuando traspasó el umbral nunca esperó encontrarse con alguien más ahí y muchos menos a él.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una de la mesas con un taza en sus manos, sus ojos grises le miraban con recelo y algo de asombro, sus cabellos caían rebeldemente por su cara ya no usaba esa gomina para peinarlo totalmente hacia atrás, su cara aunque tenía un mejor aspecto de que le vio durante la batalla seguía algo demacrada y las ojeras aún no desaparecía, ese Malfoy era la sombra del que alguna vez fue el llamado príncipe de Slytherin, ahora no se daba aires de grandeza, ni siquiera se hacía notar.

Hermione no pensaba volver a verlo por el colegio, después de los juicios contra los Malfoy que fueron declarados inocentes ante la inconformidad de muchos presentes pero la declaración de Harry Potter que fue gracias a Narcissa Malfoy quien le declaró muerto que pudo finalizar la batalla contra Voldemort, agregando después la declaración del trío que Draco Malfoy se negó a reconocerlos una vez capturados por los carroñeros y dada su poca participación en la batalla de Hogwarts, no pudieron declararlos culpables pero si fueron marcados. Ella lo notó poco días de haber iniciado las clases, nadie se acercaba a Malfoy si podían evitarlo, tanto el bando que luchó a favor de Voldemort como el que luchó contra él le repudiaban, los hijos de mortífagos por traidor y los defensores de Hogwarts porque le seguían considerando como mortífago.

—Granger —devolvió después de unos segundos de silencio.

Ella no sabía cómo actuar con Malfoy, de vez en cuando se topaban en los pasillos pero se ignoraban eso funcionaba bastante bien pero ahora teniéndolo de frente, solamente ellos dos –si no cuentas a los elfos que esperaban a que la castaña terminara por entrar y pidiera algo-, era bastante obvio que no podía hacer como si el rubio no estuviera ahí, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en que hacer o decir fue Draco quien hizo el primer movimiento, se levantó dejando la taza que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa, se retiraba.

Hermione captó que movimiento del liquido dentro de la taza, vio que se encontraba lleno, estaba prácticamente segura que Malfoy no había llegado mucho antes que ella pero se iba por su causa, se removió incomoda pero su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro.

—Espera, Malfoy —dijo logrando detener al rubio—, hay bastante lugar para ambos.

Draco la miró, recorrió su rostro buscando algún rastro de sarcasmo pero sólo encontró a una castaña sorprendida y desconcertada ante lo que implicaba su invitación, sopesó los pro y contras antes de desandar su camino y volver a sentarse, Hermione observó esa acción aún si decidirse a sentarse.

—¿No qué había lugar para ambos, Granger?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Malfoy ligeramente irritada y sarcástica, se apresuró a situarse inconscientemente frente al rubio al tomar asiento, algunos elfos se acercaron.

—Señorita Hermione, ¿qué desea?

—Una taza con chocolate caliente, por favor —respondió sonriéndole al elfo, el cual se inclinó antes de retirarse.

Draco le dio una probado a su propio chocolate mientras miraba a Hermione hablar con el elfo, era extraño estar sentado frente a Granger, ahora que la miraba bien había sufrido muchos cambios, a pesar de lo sano que lucía su rostro podía notar leves ojeras producto de nos dormir aunque conociéndola era posible que fueran el resultado de trabajar hasta tarde en los deberes pero aún así su actitud cambió, ya no levantaba la mano para responder a las preguntas de los profesores directamente, a pesar de toda la atención que tenía no parecía nada contenta, sonreía pero ésta no llegaba a su ojos, no es que estuviera atento a ella, era inevitable no notarla mientras pasaba por los pasillo siendo elogiada por todos, además de que ahora él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, su sala común ya no era confortable, por lo que causo que viera mucho a Granger, sin que ella lo supiera, claro, él se sentaba en una de las mesas del final, siendo protegido por unos estantes a los ojos de cualquiera pero curiosamente ella tenía la costumbre de sentarse casi al final, teniendo una visión clara de la muchacha, pudo haberse movido a otro lugar pero decidió que no se movería y por eso descubrió muchas cosas, como que al estar presionada se mordía su labio inferior, que se concentraba tanto que no se percataba que fruncía su perfilada nariz o que mientras pensaba sobre alguna respuesta se pasaba los dedos por su cabello, alborotándolo, pero su descubrimiento más grande fue que al creerse sola dejaba caer su sonrisa y las lágrimas se a galopaban por sus ojos mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la muñeca en la que su tía grabó las palabras _sangre sucia_, como odiaba a Bellatrix.

Hermione agradeció al elfo cuando llegó con una bandeja de plata que contenía su tan ansiado chocolate, además que le agregaron una que otra barra del mismo para que pudiera comer, cuando tuvo la taza entre sus manos suspiro al sentir como el chocolate caliente proporcionaba calor a sus heladas manos, tomó algo para poder darse valor para mirar a Malfoy, pues desde que se sentó no le había mirado, se distrajo observando a los elfos trabajar pero al situar su vista al frente se encontró directamente con los ojos de él, sin evitarlo se sonrojó como siempre hacía si descubría a alguien mirándola, no podía evitarlo.

Draco no mostró señas de sobresaltarse al verse sorprendido pero si le interesó el color rojo que adquirieron las mejillas de ella, con anterioridad ya le vio sonrojada pero nunca por su causa, lo encontró bastante inocente de su parte.

La castaña trató por todos los medios controlar su sonrojo, así que lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue intentar mantener una conversación aunque lo dudaba siendo quienes eran.

—Y Malfoy —comenzó algo insegura—, ¿qué tal te va?

Encaró una ceja ante ese intento de pregunta, ¿enserio le estaba preguntando cómo le iba?, ¿estaba tratando se burlarse de él? Pero luego se dio cuenta con quien hablaba, era Hermione Granger, la persona más sacrificada y con menos malicia que podía existir, ella nunca haría daño intencionalmente.

—Granger si no tienes otra pregunta menos obvia, mejor no hables.

Ella abrió la boca indignada pero lo cerró enseguida mientras otro fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas, no podía enfadarse porque tenía razón, su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

—Bueno Malfoy —replicó —, ¿veamos qué tienes tú?

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos, inseguro de haber escuchado esa clara invitación hacerle cualquier pregunta que quisiera, la primera que vino a su mente estaba estrechamente relacionada a la cicatriz que la castaña tenía en su muñeca pero no era un tema para mantener una charla, por lo menos no una civilizada.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar a la comadreja? Es tan estúpido.

Hermione en definitiva no espero esa pregunta, Malfoy le estaba preguntando sobre su relación con Ron, era inverosímil lo que estaba pasando… bueno todavía más inverosímil que estar sentada en la misma mesa que Draco Malfoy, tomando chocolate caliente a media noche e intentando mantener una conversación decente, ella no pudo aguantar la risa, Draco se limitó a esperar que dejara de reír, Hermione se limpió unas lágrimas.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras sonreía, olvidándose por un momento que eran supuestos enemigos—, nunca pensé que me preguntarías por Ron, aunque supongo no es raro que preguntes, todos me lo han hecho en su momento.

Y es que era cierto, cuando regresó al colegio casi nadie sabía sobre su reciente relación con el pelirrojo a excepción de sus amigos más cercanos, por lo que todos creían que estaba soltera y en las primeras semanas las confesiones empezaron, se sintió muy halagada pero sabía que la mayoría de ellas fueron impulsadas por la gran fama que ahora tenía aunque Ginny se esforzaba en negarlo y decirle que era porque es hermosa; pero esas confesiones tuvieron sus consecuencias, llegaron a oídos de su _nada_ celoso novio que a pesar de ser tímido y bastante torpe al momento de demostrar sus sentimientos, cuando los celos le invadían era terrible, eso quedo demostrado cuando irrumpió un sábado el gran comedor vociferando que no se acercaran a ella porque era su novia, siendo seguido por un desesperado azabache que intentaba detenerlo, el jaleo que se armó fue monumental siendo terminado por una muy enfada directora, en resumen, la noticia de que Hermione Granger salía con Ron Weasley se regó en minutos por toda la escuela.

—Y sí, es un tonto.

—Estúpido —apuntilló.

—Como sea —replicó sabiendo que no iba a ganarle en esa partida al rubio—, además ya no estoy con Ron, terminamos hace unas dos semanas.

—Oh.

Draco supo que no pudo decir nada más idiota que ese _oh_ pero es que eso último lo tomó en curva, nunca se imaginó que se hubiera separado, no cuando la mujer que tenía de frente no parecía ni un poco dolida al decir la palabra _terminamos_, sino que hasta cierto punto se notaba aliviada, ella notó la mirada de Draco y sin medirse o siquiera pensar le sonrió.

—Ambos nos dimos cuenta que la relación no iba para más, no sentíamos la añoranza por no estar juntos y no nos importaba si no nos escribíamos… no como lo veo con Harry y Ginny, ambos se escriben a diario y veo la mirada de amor que tiene… no como yo, así que decidimos seguir siendo amigos —explicó mientras acariciaba el borde de la taza con suavidad.

Estar sorprendió era poco para describir como se sentía el Slytherin, no se le pasó por la cabeza que le contaría la razón de su rompimiento, ni siquiera se podía decir que fueron algo así como amigos, ni siquiera llegaban a compañeros sólo eran conocidos con un mutuo odio aunque eso ya había cambiado, siendo sincero si llegó a odiar a la castaña pero no por la razones que tal vez ella creía, sus padres le inculcaron que los hijos de sangre muggle era inferiores y basura, que nunca debieron pisar tierra mágica y a pesar de que él creció con ese mentalidad conforme pasaron sus años en Hogwarts vio que sus enseñanzas estaba erróneas y el odio que se formó en su ser no fue porque Hermione fuese hija de muggle sino que era mujer y aún así le gana académicamente sumando el hecho que era amiga de Harry Potter, cuando él fue rechazado por éste sin miramientos.

Ahora, eso ya no importaba, no la odiaba ni nada, es más hasta le debía porque entre ella y sus amigos le salvaron junto a su familia de una segura estancia permanente en Azkaban pero él no era de las personas que agradecían.

La sonrisa de Hermione comenzó a decaer cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ¡le estaba contando cosas intimas que sólo sabían sus amigos más cercanos!, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Carraspeó intentando olvidar lo que recién dijo, pasó uno de sus mechones tras su oreja derecha, bajó mucho la guardia, tal vez se debía a que Malfoy no parecía tan hostil como lo recordaba, siempre tan irritante y preparado para arremeter contra ti ante cualquier provocación, sin embargo en ese momento parecía estar bastante relajado, como sino frente a él no tuviera a la persona que más odiaba por ser una _impura_.

—Lo reitero, la comadreja es un estúpido.

Los elfos se pasaban cerca de ellos se sobresaltaron al oír las carcajadas que soltó la castaña, era raro verla reír de esa manera, siempre que venía por el chocolate se mostraba seria aunque les sonreía cuando le proporcionaba lo que pedía, verla de esa manera era diferente y agradable; siguieron con sus quehaceres dejando a la pareja.

Draco apoyó su codo derecho sobre la mesa para dejar su rostro descansar en la palma de su mano, sin saber qué hacer ante una mujer que parecía a punto de ahogarse con su risa, en sus 18 años las risas que escuchó eran sarcásticas, hipócritas o burlonas, risas que hieren, jamás había estado tan cerca de una risa natural y ligera como la de Hermione.

—Bueno —consiguió articular ella con dificultad, la risa aún vibraba en sus labios—, eso sí es inesperado, Malfoy. Cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que estás tratando de animarme.

Esas palabras bastaron para que las mejillas pálidas de Malfoy tomaran un color rojizo.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Granger, creo que el azúcar ya se te subió a la cabeza.

Ella sonrió.

—Puede que a ambos, Malfoy.

Y así continuó todo, sin proponérselo comenzaron entablar una conversación casual, entre sencillas cuestiones, audaces contestaciones y uno que otro pique, los segundos se convirtieron minutos y los minutos, horas, las tazas con chocolate bajaban y eran renovadas, los elfos estaban encantados, desde la batalla de Hogwarts no habían tenido muchos visitas como de antaño pero parecía que eso estaba cambiado.

0-0-0-0-0

—Esperamos que vuelvan, señorita Hermione, señor Malfoy.

—Gracias a ustedes por atendernos tan tarde —replicó la castaña agitando su mano en forma de despedida, agradeciendo por ambos, de ante mano sabía que Malfoy no lo haría.

Hermione comenzó a caminar unos pasos por detrás de Draco, seguía sin saber muy bien como había terminado tomando chocolate junto a Draco Malfoy, tal vez fuera unos de las jugarretas de la vida, pero fuese como fuese había visto un lado que nunca antes hubiera imaginado o simplemente pensado de Malfoy.

Llegaron hasta el rellano del gran comedor, las puertas estaban cerradas, Hermione tenía que subir y Draco bajar, era el momento de su separación, ¿deberían decir algo?

Hermione tomó la iniciativa, después de todo ese Malfoy que tenía a su lado no era el Malfoy de antes.

—Adiós, Malfoy.

Se retiró, la despedida ya estaba hecha.

Malfoy dudo unos segundos, esas como dos horas que compartió con la leona fueron suficientes para hacerle ver que en ella había una mujer con la que podía llegar a pasar en cierta medida unos momentos afables, era su primera conversación decente desde el inicio del curso, he irónicamente fue con la persona que menos se esperaba pero a la vez que no le sorprendía tanto, Hermione Granger era la única mujer que se atrevería a acercarse a un marginado.

—Granger —llamó.

Ella se detuvo a la mitad de la subida, se volteó, Malfoy estaba al pie de la escalera.

—¿Sí?

—Mañana volveré a las cocinas.

Era una clara invitación, Hermione lo supo a penas esas palabras le llegaron pero a la vez Malfoy le estaba dando la oportunidad de negarse y tomar esa oración como una aclaración.

Había una línea que los separaba, esa línea que los distinguía como heroína y marginado, esa línea que todos creían que no se podía cruzar, pero él lo estaba haciendo, estaba intentando romperla pero para hacerlo ella debía dar el paso igual.

En sus pensamientos pasaron sus amigos, quienes pelaron junto a ella, de antemano sabía que armarían un escándalo si supiera que se encontró con Malfoy por casualidad y que sostuvieron una larga charla, tal vez Harry no pero mínimamente si se preocuparía, y eso si sólo lo veía esa vez… ahora reunirse con él por invitación, ellos sin duda intentarían llevarla a Sam Mungo por precaución.

Malfoy interpretó su silencio como una negativa, asintió para darse media vuelta y marcharse a las mazmorras.

—¿A medianoche?

Se detuvo, con lentitud se volteó y miró a Hermione que le sonreía, no encontró inseguridad en su postura o en su rostro.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Y Malfoy —él siguió sin moverse mientras la veía buscar algo entre sus bolsillos—, ten.

Cachó en el aire lo que le lanzó sin dificultad, al abrir su mano se encontró con bombón de chocolate, cuando alzó su cara ella ya no estaba, retomó su camino a su sala común al tiempo que desenvolvía el bombón y se lo metía a la boca, esa fue una noche bastante extraña.

Ambos habían dado en paso.

**Bien, lo admito, dejé esto muy abierto pero me gusto como quedo, acepto críticas y tomatazos… no mentira D: los tomatazos me dejan moretones.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
